ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Journey Across Equestria
My Little Pony:Journey Across Equestria is a 2017 American CGI animated 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment, based on the toyline made by Hasbro, which it made Transformers. It was released July 7, 2017. The film stars the voices of Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, Tabitha St Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, and Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. It is The eighth of the My Little Pony movies since Generation 1 and ninth of the Hasbro movies since G.I. Joe, Michael Bay's Transformers movie franchise and Battleship, The fifth Illumination Entertainment/Universal Studios Movie, And the first movie to involve adaptation from Lauren Faust's "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" animated series and the third of the Illumination Entertainment being in stereoscopic 3D as well as the first 3D movie "Despicable Me" from Illumination Entertainment. Plot The Mane 6 meets a human girl named Megan, who is friends with a lot of ponies she met in the past. She brings them on a journey across Equestria to unravel the secrets of the ancient G1 My Little Pony generations. Character Cast Main Characters Mane 6 *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St Germain - Rarity Main Supporting Characters *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer Equestria Royalty *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Jennette McCurdy - Princess Luna *Britt McKillip - Princess Cadence *Chiara Zanni - Princess Skyla *Aubrey Plaza - Princess Sunsparkle *Tara Strong - Princess Lily Lightly *Lara Jill Miller - Princess Star Flight *Laura Bailey - Princess Heart Bright *Michael Tell - Shining Armor *Angelina Jolie - Starlight Glimmer *????? - Baby Flurry Heart * Cutie Mark Crusaders *Dakota Fanning - Applebloom *Bella Thorne - Sweetie Belle *Chloe Grace-Moretz - Scootaloo *Laine MacNeil - Babs Seed *Ava Acres - Little Moondancer *Katie Leigh - Blue Belle Other Foals *Michelle Creber - Romperooni *Griffin Kingston - Snips, Rumble *Keaton Whitbread - Snails *Selia Sangra - Diamond Tiara *Jessica Hilbrecht - Silver Spoon, Lemon Daze, Tornado Bolt, Penny Candy, Tea Lily, Mochanut *Jordan Anderson - Bellaluna *Cascadas Lucia Fuller - Flower Flash, Cotton Cloudy *Anna Quick - Goody Gumdrop, Butter Drop *Tate McRae - Northern Lights *Andrew Hilbrecht - Pipsqueak, Button Mash *Jaida Shaleena Lewis - Hula Lula, Honolu-loo *Jessica Young - Keen Bean *Andrea Libman - Aquamarine *Ashley Mendola - Zippoorwhill *Hayley Stone - Archer *Shannon-Chan Kent - Aura (Half Note) *Cathy Weseluck - Berry "Ruby" Pinch *Malia Ashley Kerr - Dinky Doo *Kyla Warshowsky - Liza Doolots (Tootsie Flute) *Calista Schmidt - Pina Colada *Zoe Marlett - Noi *Jessica Young - "Princess" Alula Erroria, Sunny Daze (filly) *Emma Duke - Lavender Locket *Joanna Burchacki - Surf Star *Brittany Thurlow - Charm Braclet Other Characters *Carrie Keranen - Trixie *Diedrich Bader - Big Macintosh *Halle Berry - Zecora *Sherry Lynn - Galaxy, Daisy Dreams, Sweetie Drops, Half Note *Sarah Partridge - Cherry Berry, Wind Whistler, Lemon Hearts *Cathy Weseluck - Medley, Bow Tie, Tootsie, Powder, Candy Cane *Hynden Walch - Twinkleshine, Derpy, Wysteria *Shauna Case - Golden Harvest, Minuette *Tabitha St. Germain - Octavia, Red Gala, Berry Green, Minty *Chantal Strand - Starsong *Shannon Chan-Kent - Lyra Heartstrings *Sandy Duncan - Firefly, Lofty *Laura Dean - Sundance, Moondancer, Sweetie Swirl, Cotton Candy *Rodger Bumpass - Mr. Carrot Cake *Leslie Mann - Mrs. Cup Cake, Autumn Skye *Janice Kawaye - Kimono, Tira-mi-su *Erin Mathews - Fizzy Pop, Blossomforth, Little Strongheart, Toola-Roola *Susan Blu - Locket, Lightning Dust, Little Surprise *B.J Ward - Glory, Sparkler, Third-Generation Rarity, Dazzleglow, Surprise, Third-Generation Pinkie Pie *Nancy Cartwright - Cuddles, Gusty, Nurse Coldheart, Daisyjo *Anna Cummer - Gem Blossom, Gingerbread, Daring Do *Jill Wayne - Berry Punch, Shady, Whistle Wishes *User:KyleHuang - Wild Whiskers, Apple Juice, Dapper Venture *User:ShelbyHuang - Twinkle Toes, Morning Charm, Amethyst Lilly *User:RussellHuangProductions - himself (as a pony), Cloud Sweeper, Yellow Justice *User:SteveHProductions - Caramel Crunch, Apple Mustang, Apple Specter Flutter Ponies *Russi Taylor - Rosedust *Julie Lemieux - Morning Glory *Amy Poehler - Honeysuckle *Alyssa Milano - Peach Blossom *Madonna - Forget-Me-Not *Heather Graham - Lily *Bridgit Mendler - Wind Drifter *Tara Strong - Yum-Yum Breezies *Lauren Ladoceur - Zipzee *Marcella Lafreniere - Tra-la-la *Taylor Walters - Tiddlywink *Miika Bryce Whiskeyjack - Azalea Bloom *Cathy Weseluck - Twirly *Candi Milo - Dancing Daffodil Sea Ponies *Vicki Lawrence - Seawinkle *Mae Whitman - Sealight *Alanna Ubach - Wavedancer *Carolyn Lawrence - Sand Dollar *Beverly D'Angelo - High Tide *Grey DeLisle - Wave Jumper Allies *James Arnold Taylor - David Willams *AnnaSophia Robb - Megan Williams *Robert Capron - Danny Willams *Isabella Acres - Molly Williams *Michael Bell - Sting *Scott McNeil - Chief Thunderhooves *Frank Welker - The Moochick *Griffin Dunne - Scorpan *Yvette Vanson - Queen Bumble Villains *Jeremy Irons- Forte Luster *Alec Baldwin - Grieshor *Gilbert Gottfried - Grundo The Ogre *John de Lancie - Discord *Jill Talley - Catrina *Charles Adler - Rep / Rex *Jon 'Bowzer' Bauman - Rover *Jimmy Workman - Fido *Mackenzie Astin - Spot *Jim Miller - King Sombra *Kathleen Barr - Trixie, Queen Chrysalis *Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek *David Prowse - Darth Vader *Greg Cipes - Jet the Gray Dragon Music The music was composed by Danny Elfman and Brian Tyler, featuring songs arranged by Daniel Ingram, music writer and compose for "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" The soundtrack will be awesome and the one song will performed by Nelly Furtado and Usher with Ludacris as the first single from maybe Nelly Furtado upcoming album or Usher upcoming album maybe Nelly Furtado new album. Soundtrack: Theme Song of My Little Pony (Extended Version) by Daniel Ingram ft. The Cast of My Little Pony Love This Feeling by Nelly Furtado and Usher ft. Ludacris prod. by Timbaland Lyrics of Love This Feeling by Nelly Furtado and Usher ft. Ludacris: (Intro: Usher) Yeah Usher, baby (Verse 1: Nelly Furtado) Baby, can you wanna try our day easy Cause we could make the city so awesome Yeah (Verse 2: Usher) Just love this city all time now We feel like were wanna go fun place to get hyped Well, I will love you more Got the town got more love (Hook: Nelly Furtado and Usher) Let's love this feeling Oh yeah Don't turn down on us Be excited for the nice day Yeah Love the moment (Verse 3: Usher) We always help with good folks to raise you nice Get a job, yes If we got paid So we go to the club to get turnt up Party is our favorite hobby Yeah (Verse 4: Nelly Furtado) Yeah bae you're right Yeah right we have to communicate with good friends They will take care of us so lovely Love it Got the beat goin Sing it (Hook: Nelly Furtado and Usher) (Verse 5: Ludacris) Luda Let's share this video on Facebook Your friends gonna like it and they be like this is nice That's nice for you put the ice on rollex We wanna swerve Yeah So excellent Bae, can you wanna date me Cause I love you Send ya love letter Fun place Yeah we will go insane Got Nelly Furtado and Usher on the beat Timbo, run that ssh Yo (Hook: Nelly Furtado and Usher) (Outro: Timbaland) Uh huh This is fun Motion picture Yes Critical Response The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics. The film currently holds a 64% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus saying "While ''Journey Across Equestria ''is mostly fun and colorful, the storyline sometimes screws up horribly and there is a handful of low-class toilet humor." It scored a 6.2/10 on IMDb and a 63 on Metascore. Audiences gave the film a rating of "B+" on CinemaScore. Christy Lemire of rogerebert.com gave the film 2.5 out of 4 stars, stating "it was a definite improvement from the previous My Little Pony movie, but there are still lots of flaws that would've been fixed if they tried harder." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film 2.5 out of 4 stars, also, stating it was "colorful and sometimes fun, but was overloaded with potty humor and poop jokes." Development Gallery my_little_pony__friendhip_is_magic__the_movie_by_fign01-d4xonr2.jpg|Original movie concept Rosedust g4 style by katarakta4-d5nqcp1.png Starsza koncepcja rosedust poz 2 by katarakta4-d5nqe8w.png Rarity white tiger costume by katarakta4-d5m522l.png Twilight sparkle by katarakta4-d550owm.png Baby surprise g4 by katarakta4-d5afqwi.png Mane 6 march 2012 by katarakta4-d5kr6uk.png Beautiful octavia by katarakta4-d5kgdzp.png Firefly red eagle costiume by katarakta4-d5oixcx.png Minty g4 by katarakta4-d5acfs7.png Rosedust g4 style 2 by katarakta4-d5nqnvc.png C8ac0c5e99680d22336977f547e4b551-d50buy6.png modernized_memories__rosedust_ver__2_by_vanillachama-d5g4qi4.png rainbows_rendezvous_by_lumdrop-d4xjvvt.jpg megan_concept_by_lumdrop-d4xjw48.jpg yet_another_mentor_by_lumdrop-d5fysgk.png Trivia * The movie will be rated PG. See Also * Hasbro World: The Movie Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Family Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Hasbro Studios Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2017 Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:Non-Fanon